Regrets
by AudeSnape
Summary: OS - Après une soirée fortement alcoolisée, la petite vie paisible de James vola en éclat. Comment une nuit avait seulement pu changer sa relation avec son meilleur ami ? (JP/SB)


_**Titre :** Regrets_

_**Raiting :** T_

_**Paring :** JP/SB_

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire_

_**Résumé :** Après une soirée fortement alcoolisée, la petite vie paisible de James vola en éclat. Comment une nuit avait seulement pu changer sa relation avec son meilleur ami ?_

_**Bêta :** Un grand merci à EpsilonSnape pour avoir pris le temps de relire cette histoire ! Et à Harryliada qui a accepté de corriger mon OS ! (un grand merci à toi ! Tu l'as fait dans un temps record !)_

_**NdA :** Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous revoici pour un nouvel OS. C'est un défi que m'avait donné Epsi il y a plus d'un an de cela je pense et j'ai enfin eu le temps de l'écrire en entier et le tout avant son anniversaire, qui était il y a un mois. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture._

.oOo.

Sa tête allait exploser. James en était certain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de boire ainsi la veille ? Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor but son verre de jus de citrouille et croisa les doigts pour que la journée passe rapidement et que sa migraine parte au plus vite. Il avait déjà envie de retourner dans le fond de son lit alors que les cours n'avaient toujours pas commencé.

Il baissa son regard sur son assiette contenant le reste de son petit-déjeuner et son cœur se souleva. D'une main, il déplaça son repas pour que celui-ci ne se trouve plus sous ses yeux.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de suivre Sirius dans ses soirées beuveries, murmura Lily en passant une main douce dans les cheveux en bataille de son petit-ami.

Elle réprimandait toujours Patmol d'entraîner Cornedrue dans ses envies d'enfreindre le règlement. Boire de l'alcool en haut de la tour d'astronomie était interdit. Voler les vêtements de Severus Snape dans les vestiaires après un cours de vol était interdit. Remplacer les bonbons au citron d'Albus Dumbledore par des leurres qui contenaient des laxatifs était interdit. Tant de manquements au règlement où James avait suivi son meilleur ami aveuglément pour que ce dernier ait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières.

Bien sûr que parfois, l'attrapeur avait envie de passer une soirée tranquille, dans le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée à tenir Lily dans ses bras, mais Sirius était son ami. Un ami qui aimait se mettre dans les problèmes et la présence de James à ses côtés l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois d'une retenue. En faisant par exemple appel à Peeves pour faire diversion. En lançant un sort à Miss Teigne pour qu'elle ne puisse plus miauler. En trouvant une cachette au dernier moment alors que Minerva McGonagall faisait une ronde...

Sirius pouvait le dire : James lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois !

\- Vous étiez encore dans la tour d'Astronomie hier soir ? demanda la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire.

\- La réserve, grogna James en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

La luminosité était décidément trop forte pour sa rétine.

\- La réserve ? La réserve de la bibliothèque ! s'écria Lily en comprenant soudainement.

\- Moins fort, supplia l'attrapeur en posant sa tête sur la table.

\- Mais... comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans la bibliothèque sans que l'on vous voit ?

\- Passage secret, carte des maraudeurs, murmura-t-il contre le bois.

Lily secoua sa tête de désapprobation. Ses deux amis avaient une nouvelle fois enfreint le règlement et ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre.

Remus arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son repas. Lorsqu'il vit James, les yeux fermés, le nez et la bouche plaqués contre le bois de la table, il soupira et se servit. Un simple regard vers Lily lui confirma ses doutes : encore une soirée spéciale Sirius. Celle-ci consistait toujours à enfreindre le règlement et à picoler jusqu'à oublier son propre nom. Le défi ultime de ces soirées étant bien sûr de réussir à retrouver le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, sans se faire prendre et surtout, en tombant le moins possible dans les escaliers.

\- Où est Sirius ? demanda Lily aux deux autres.

\- Je crois qu'il était encore en train de vomir quand je suis descendu, expliqua calmement Lunard. Moi qui croyais qu'il était malade...

\- Et bien... Je pense qu'on ne va pas le voir ce matin alors. Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure ? s'enquit la jeune femme en traçant des cercles invisibles sur la nuque de son copain.

James gémit légèrement et murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne me rappelle pas être rentré.

Remus était tout de même surpris. Lui qui avait le sommeil léger, il avait toujours entendu ses amis rentrer, surtout quand l'un d'eux se trompait de lit ou se vautrait contre le sol. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien perçu. Il n'avait même pas eu connaissance d'une soirée.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit soudainement James en se levant et en sortant en courant.

Lily fit une légère grimace et se leva.

\- Je crois qu'il va rester au lit aujourd'hui aussi, dit-elle à Remus en prenant la suite de son petit-ami.

Le loup-garou soupira et fut rejoint par Peter. Tous deux mangèrent en parlant de la journée à venir.

.oOo.

James s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les rideaux pour se mettre dans l'obscurité. Son mal de tête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, ni ses envies de vomir. Il essayait de penser le moins possible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de se rappeler de la veille.

\- Jam'... fit une voix très faible.

\- Siri'... tais-toi... répondit Cornedrue sur le même ton.

Ce dernier entendit le froissement de drap, puis le parquet craquer légèrement avant de voir un rayon de soleil passer entre ses rideaux. Enfin, James dût se décaler pour laisser son ami s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Tu ronfles, je t'étouffe, prévint l'homme à lunettes.

Les deux élèves entendirent quelqu'un entrer et quelques instants plus tard, Lily passait sa tête à travers les rideaux du lit de son petit-ami.

\- Toujours ensemble ces deux-là... soupira-t-elle.

James bougea légèrement sa tête afin de la tourner vers la rousse.

\- C'est lui qui est venu, se défendit-il avec la voix d'un enfant.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, rétorqua Sirius sur le même timbre.

\- Bon les garçons, si ça ne va pas, vous allez à l'infirmerie, on est bien d'accord ?

Tous les deux secouèrent la tête en même temps et Lily ne put s'empêcher de passer une main douce dans les cheveux en bataille de James. Elle se pencha et embrassa son front, à défaut d'embrasser sa bouche qui avait régurgité un petit-déjeuner quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis elle partit après une dernière caresse sur la joue d'un James souriant. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup se faire chouchouter ainsi par la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste auprès de moi, murmura James dans un soupir.

Sirius se colla à son ami.

\- Imagine que je suis Lily.

Patmol s'installa à moitié sur le corps de son ami et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est vrai que tu fais un bon oreiller. J'aime bien.

« J'aime bien ». James eut un drôle de souvenir. Il eut en tête une image de Sirius se penchant sur lui et posant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il eut comme l'impression de sentir le souffle chaud de son ami sur sa peau et de sentir l'odeur des cheveux de Patmol. Puis un bruit lointain qui disait « J'aime bien ».

James secoua la tête et laissa sa tête retomber contre celle de son ami. Puis doucement, les deux hommes s'endormirent.

.oOo.

Lorsque James se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit. Sirius était parti, il ne savait où et merci Merlin, sa migraine semblait s'être envolée également. C'était peut-être exagéré, mais il se sentait revivre.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et remarqua un mot sur sa table de chevet.

« Je suis parti manger. Regarde l'heure. Pat' »

Cornedrue lança un tempus et ne put que courir vers les escaliers en voyant que la fin du repas s'approchait et que le début des cours de l'après-midi arrivait bien trop vite. Il tuerait Patmol pour ça, il se le jurait ! Son ami n'avait même pas pensé à le réveiller.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il était à bout de souffle et avait l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient de l'intérieur tellement il s'était dépêché. Avec épuisement, James s'assit sur le banc, à côté de sa copine, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire, et juste en face de Sirius qui riait à gorge déployée. Ce dernier ne réussissait pas à se calmer, même avec le regard le plus noir de son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, quand Minerva McGonagall fit claquer ses chaussures au sol en marchant dans leur direction, le silence revint à leur table.

\- Monsieur Black, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi je vous prie, déclara la professeur de Métamorphose.

Les deux amis, dans le calme et la tête basse, se levèrent de leur banc et suivirent leur directrice de maison dans un calme absolu. Cette dernière les amena jusqu'à son bureau où elle les fit s'asseoir.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à mon cours ce matin ! s'énerva-t-elle en leur lança un regard noir.

Elle avait l'habitude des mauvais coups de ses deux élèves et à cause de toutes les farces qu'ils pouvaient faire, elle était sur leur dos en permanence.

\- Nous étions malades, expliqua James à voix basse.

\- Et pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne m'a donc relayé aucune information de ce genre ? Vous vous doutez bien que je lui ai demandé si elle vous avait vus, mais bizarrement, votre absence à l'infirmerie conteste votre argument.

Son regard était menaçant, elle se doutait qu'ils lui mentaient et voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Non, il a raison Madame, appuya Sirius d'une voix sérieuse. Nous avons mangé quelque chose que j'ai ramené de vacances, mais je pense que c'était périmé ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, nous avons été malades toute la nuit, mais comme il s'agissait que d'une intoxication, on ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Alors on a attendu que cela passe.

James avait la bouche à moitié entrouverte. Il était ébahi de voir le talent de son ami de réussir à inventer des mensonges si rapidement. Alors pour corroborer les faits, il ajouta après son ami :

\- Tout à fait, j'ai même essayé de manger ce matin dans la Grande Salle, mais j'ai dû aller me recoucher car je ne me sentais toujours pas bien. Après un peu de repos, on va beaucoup mieux.

Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire charmeur dédié à Minerva. James avait l'habitude de voir son ami faire preuve d'élégance et de finesse pour embobiner les professeurs et Patmol y arrivait très bien. Cependant, ce jour-là Minerva ne semblait pas très réceptive.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Black, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une sanction.

Sirius baissa le regard, mais garda un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était totalement amusé de la situation tandis que son ami à côté de lui était affolé à l'idée qu'ils puissent se faire prendre pour ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous croire pour cette fois, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau dans un silence, puis une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, ils explosèrent de rire. C'étaient leurs nerfs qui se relâchaient et qui les firent craquer pendant un court instant. Ainsi, ils marchèrent tout en riant de bon cœur jusqu'à rejoindre leur prochain cours.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, quand le professeur Slughorn ouvrait la porte de la salle de potions. James attrapa rapidement un sandwich que lui tendait sa petite-amie, tandis que Sirius faisait un croche-pied à Severus en passant.

Le cours pouvait commencer.

.oOo.

\- Tu as vu la tête de McGo quand je lui ai fait mon sourire ? rit Sirius allongé sur son lit.

Remus secoua la tête de désapprobation, tandis que James s'esclaffait également et que Peter les écoutait avec un grand intérêt.

Lors du repas du soir, Sirius avait expliqué à tout le petit groupe qu'ils étaient, ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur directrice de maison.

\- Les gars, si vous vous faites prendre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour récupérer vos bêtises, souffla Lupin avec dépit.

\- Mais pourquoi on se ferait prendre ? demanda James avec insouciance.

Remus soupira, éteignit sa lumière et ferma ses rideaux pour faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il comptait dormir. Peter suivit son exemple et Patmol et Cornedrue restèrent seuls face aux lits fermés.

\- Je crois que je vais aller continuer un peu mes devoirs, annonça James en se levant.

Avec toutes les sorties qu'il faisait avec son meilleur ami, il prenait beaucoup de retard dans ses leçons et il devait parfois veiller tard pour s'avancer dessus.

Il attrapa son sac de cours et descendit dans la salle commune. Tranquillement, il posa ses affaires et s'installa sur la table basse avant d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée juste devant lui. Il était donc assis, à s'affairer sur les centimètres de parchemin à rédiger pour divers professeurs, quand on le bouscula.

Sirius venait d'arriver en tornade et s'était assis tellement brusquement que son épaule était allée s'écraser contre celle de son ami qui ne put que faire une horrible rature sur son papier.

\- Bordel ! Sirius fais attention ! s'écria James avec énervement.

L'homme à lunettes tenta de récupérer le devoir qu'il avait commencé à rédiger, mais se rendit vite compte que cela était impossible. Alors avec un regard noir pour Sirius, il sortit un nouveau parchemin et recopia ce qui était écrit sur l'autre.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

A son tour, il sortit ses affaires et pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent assis, en silence, à gratter studieusement sur leur parchemin. James ne le disait pas, mais il était heureux que son ami suive son exemple et s'avance dans ses devoirs.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait avant de voir que celui-ci commençait à faire des petits dessins sur ses feuilles.

\- Sirius...

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-moi au moins que c'est ton brouillon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chourave adore mes dessins !

James soupira et continua d'écrire en essayant de ne pas faire attention à ce que faisait son ami.

\- C'est surtout que je ne sais jamais quoi mettre... avoua Sirius à voix basse.

Cornedrue regarda Patmol et vit que celui-ci semblait très sérieux et presque honteux de son aveu. Alors, sans aucun commentaire, James s'approcha et regarda ce que Sirius avait commencé à écrire et l'aiguilla dans ses axes de réflexion. Il lui montra également quelques passages dans quelques livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et qui traitaient du thème de leur devoir.

Pendant un instant, alors qu'il était penché au dessus de son épaule, il fut troublé en sentant le parfum de Sirius. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais aussi se rendit-il compte que son parfum lui donnait l'impression de revivre un moment agréable. Une légère odeur de cèdre et de patchouli, elle n'était pas trop forte, juste assez pour la sentir quand on se rapprochait trop de la peau de Sirius. C'était boisé, délicat et pénétrant à la fois.

James eut l'impression de se voir se pencher sur son ami. C'était comme un flash. Puis cela partit tout aussi vite. Tellement fugace qu'il n'y fit pas attention, et reprit ses explications auprès de son ami.

.oOo.

\- Bonjour à tous !

Les maraudeurs, qui discutaient gaiement pendant leur petit-déjeuner, se stoppèrent en entendant le directeur. Ce dernier était sur son estrade et s'apprêtait à faire une annonce. Tous les élèves s'étaient tus et attendaient la suite :

\- J'aimerais vous faire part d'une entorse au règlement qui aurait eu lieu il y a deux nuits de cela.

Sirius et James ne dirent rien, mais leur bouche devint soudain sèche quand ils entendirent Albus alors que Remus et Lily se tournaient vers eux avec un regard quelque peu accusateur.

\- Il semblerait qu'un – ou des – élève se soit introduit dans la réserve en pleine nuit et ait passé de longues heures là-bas. Des bouteilles d'alcool auraient été retrouvées et des livres auraient été abîmés. Fort heureusement, aucun n'a été volé.

Lily foudroya du regard les deux coupables. Elle détestait qu'on maltraite des livres, c'était pour elle les choses les plus précieuses que l'on pouvait avoir.

\- J'invite le – ou les – coupable à venir me voir le plus rapidement possible. Car si je peux être indulgent aujourd'hui, cela ne sera pas le cas dès demain.

Sirius et James se regardèrent et commencèrent à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient mis dans le pétrin.

\- Alors les gars, ricana Remus. Pourquoi vous vous feriez prendre ? C'est vrai, il n'y a aucune raison...

\- On a pas abîmé de livres ! s'exclama James.

Sirius le regarda bizarrement, ne semblant pas d'accord avec son ami et cela mis en colère Lily qui les attaqua :

\- Allez vous dénoncer !

\- T'es folle ? On va se prendre une retenue ! fit Sirius avec sérieux.

\- Mais parce que vous méritez une retenue, ajouta la rousse.

\- Si on ne dit rien, les choses vont se tasser d'elles-mêmes, continua Patmol en ignorant les paroles de son amie.

Lily ne répondit pas, leur lança un regard noir à eux deux et partit de la Grande Salle avec une colère non feinte.

\- Tu crois qu'elle fait la tronche ? demanda James avec inquiétude.

\- Ça lui passera, rassura Sirius avec une tape dans le dos de son ami.

\- Ou pas, tiqua Remus, les lèvres pincées.

James regarda la grande porte par laquelle était passée sa petite-amie et après quelques minutes, prit la décision de la suivre.

.oOo.

Le soir même, Cornedrue était installé sur la table, fixant le feu de cheminée devant lui et ignorant les parchemins qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait beaucoup de travail cette année-là, car elle était la plus importante. C'était celle des ASPIC et les professeurs étaient intransigeants sur le sérieux à avoir.

Cependant, James avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Comme le fait qu'il ne se rappelait pas de sa soirée avec Sirius dans la réserve et qu'apparemment ils avaient abîmé des livres, que le directeur attendait donc qu'ils se dénoncent et qu'à cause de cela, sa petite-amie ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Il semblait s'être mis dans un sacré pétrin et aller parler avec Dumbledore était la solution de tout ceci. Cela semblait si simple, et pourtant, à cause de Sirius, il se retrouvait à choisir entre les dénoncer tous les deux et avoir de sérieux ennuis ou se taire et se mettre Lily à dos. Son meilleur ami ou sa petite-amie.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

James sortit de sa torpeur et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

Sirius alla s'installer à côté de son ami et se colla contre lui.

\- Je pensais, murmura Cornedrue.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça te tracasse cette histoire, mais dans deux jours on en entendra plus parler. Je te le jure, insista Patmol en fixant l'autre homme.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Me laisse pas sur ce coup là...

James tourna son regard vers celui gris du Gryffondor.

\- Siri', Lily ne veut plus me parler. Alors... si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que l'on aille voir le directeur tous les deux.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais que l'on va être collé ?

\- Je sais mais... ne vaut-il pas mieux être honnête ?

\- D'accord... je te suivrai.

James, surpris, ouvrit les yeux en grands. Souvent, pour convaincre son ami, il devait commencer à lui faire du chantage, lui promettre mille choses avant qu'il n'accepte qu'une seule condition. Cette fois-ci, il n'en avait pas eu besoin et cela l'étonna grandement.

Sirius se leva et tendit sa main à l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Et bien pourquoi attendre ? Surtout en sachant que Dumbledore sera moins clément demain.

James acquiesça et accepta la main de son ami.

C'est ainsi que les deux Gryffondor sortirent de leur salle commune pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Bien sûr, ils se promenaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, mais après la bévue qu'ils avaient faite, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, ils remarquèrent que les escaliers étaient déjà sortis.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, ils montèrent les marches et se rendirent au bureau du directeur.

Ils toquèrent et furent rapidement invités à entrer.

Albus était là, derrière son bureau, à les regarder par dessus ses lunettes. Il avait ses deux mains jointes, comme s'il les attendait depuis déjà quelques temps.

\- Je désespérais de recevoir de la visite, dit-il gentiment en leur montrant les deux sièges en face de lui.

Les deux Gryffondor s'y installèrent en silence et se surent quoi dire.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sortis en dehors de vos dortoirs à une heure si tardive, juste pour me dire bonne nuit. Je me trompe ?

James était mal à l'aise car il avait l'impression que le directeur savait déjà tout avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Non... Nous voulions vous faire nos aveux, dit enfin Sirius grâce à son courage digne des Gryffondor. Nous sommes ceux qui sont entrés dans la réserve et nous voulions vous faire nos excuses pour tout ce qu'on a pu faire.

James remercia intérieurement son ami d'avoir pris la parole car il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche et à laisser des mots sortir.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez venus dire la vérité, répliqua Albus mais d'une voix un peu sèche. Vous comprendrez également que je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni.

\- Nous le comprenons tout à fait.

\- Très bien.

Albus ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une petite boite métallique et la leur tendit ouverte en proposant :

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

Les deux Gryffondor se retinrent de rire. Le directeur était tellement... lui. Toujours à proposer des bonbons alors que la discussion était sérieuse.

\- Non merci, refusèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

Dumbledore fit la moue, prit une des sucreries et la mangea avant de ranger sa boite.

\- Bon, alors parlons de votre retenue. Madame Pince m'a demandé de vous annoncer que pendant un mois, vous devrez être présent après vos cours à la bibliothèque, et ce jusqu'à la fermeture, pour l'aider sur votre temps libre à ranger et organiser les étagères. En ce moment, elle fait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle a. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait eu aussi un arrivage de livres à nettoyer et à classer.

James blanchit rien qu'en entendant sa sanction. Il voyait déjà toutes les nuits blanches qu'il allait devoir passer pour rédiger ses parchemins afin de les rendre à l'heure. Il se maudissait pour avoir suivi Sirius dans toutes ses histoires.

Sirius, quant à lui, acquiesça sans broncher.

\- Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour aller saccager la réserve ? gronda Albus qui faisait enfin son devoir de directeur. Je vous rappelle également que l'alcool est formellement interdit dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, dit enfin James qui retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

\- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas, ou bien je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en parler à votre famille. En attendant, oust, rentrez vite dans votre tour !

Les deux Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier et fuirent aussi vite que possible du bureau. Ils respirèrent seulement une fois qu'ils étaient dans le couloir en direction de leur salle commune. A partir de là, James commença à frapper l'épaule de son ami en l'accusant de tous les maux.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Jamais j'aurais dû te suivre dans ton idée de pénétrer dans la réserve ! A cause de toi, on a plus aucune soirée de libre.

\- Je sais... je suis désolé. Surtout que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes pour suivre les entraînements de Quidditch, ça risque d'être compliqué.

James s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, avec l'envie de pleurer.

\- Merlin... j'avais oublié le Quidditch... comment je fais moi ?

\- Désolé, répéta Sirius avec une grimace.

James soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au portrait de la grosse dame. Il était désespéré en voyant tout son temps libre disparaître comme neige au soleil. Sirius avait beau essayé de lui dire que cela ne durerait qu'un mois, il semblait être inconsolable.

Ils allèrent se coucher, James la mort dans l'âme et Sirius, triste de voir son ami lui en vouloir.

.oOo.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Lily avait arrêté de faire la tête à son petit-ami et l'avait même félicité d'avoir réussi à se décider d'aller voir Dumbledore. Depuis, elle allait le voir à la bibliothèque le soir et travaillait sur ses devoirs en attendant que James ait fini ses tâches.

Aussi, ce dernier était maussade depuis le début de sa retenue, pour plusieurs points.

En tout premier lieu, il venait d'être privé de tout son temps pour travailler, pour profiter de quelques moments avec sa petite-amie, mais aussi de ses moments de calme pour faire du Quidditch.

Mais surtout, James avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir les genres de « flash » où il voyait Sirius le prendre dans ses bras ou alors il se voyait se pencher sur son ami et lui embrasser la peau. Cela le troublait car il se demandait si ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête n'était pas des souvenirs de leur soirée dans la réserve.

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé entre lui et Sirius. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, mais pas plus. Aucun comportement n'avait changé donc il se demandait si ce n'étaient pas des brides d'un quelconque rêve un peu bizarre qu'il aurait pu faire. Il n'en savait rien et se sentait perdu.

Alors il fit comme si de rien n'était et tous les soirs, les deux garçons riaient et faisaient leur retenue avec le plus de sérieux qu'ils pouvaient donner.

Puis un soir, Sirius arriva dans la salle commune, où seul James était encore présent, muni de deux bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main.

\- Siri'... la dernière fois t'a pas suffi ? souffla son ami épuisé des bêtises de l'autre.

\- Allez Jam' ! On mérite bien une petite soirée entre nous deux.

Cornedrue regarda les devoirs qu'il allait laisser s'il acceptait. Il arrivait sur la fin de nombreux parchemins et se fit la réflexion qu'une petite soirée tranquille ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il rangea ses affaires sous le sourire triomphant de Patmol, puis le suivit tout en prenant la carte des Maraudeurs avec lui.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. C'était toujours à cet endroit que se faisaient les soirées spéciales beuverie d'habitude.

Ils s'installèrent tout en haut et Sirius ouvrit la première bouteille.

Toute la soirée se résuma à boire et à parler de tout et de rien, mais aussi à jouer aux bavboules. C'était si insouciant que cela fit du bien à James. Ce dernier avait suivi son ami avec l'idée que si quelque chose se passait ce soir-là, c'était qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tous ses flash.

Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, un peu éméchés, dans leur dortoir, James se rendit compte qu'il avait été idiot et que rien n'avait changé entre lui et Sirius.

.oOo.

\- James, appela Lily à voix basse.

L'homme, qui était en train de ranger des livres à la bibliothèque, vérifia que Madame Pince ne le voyait pas et fit un signe à sa petite-amie pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu vas à la cabane hurlante ce soir ? murmura-t-elle avec sérieux.

James acquiesça et continua de ranger les bouquins tout en tendant l'oreille sur ce que lui disait Lily.

\- Remus ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, j'espère que la nuit se passera bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a l'habitude de gérer ça, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La rouquine acquiesça et fit un sourire tendre à son petit-ami. Elle ne pouvait pas les suivre lors des soirées problème de fourrure de Remus, mais était heureuse de savoir que son ami n'était pas seul pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

\- D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda la petite montre qu'elle portait autour du cou et lui dit que la bibliothèque fermait bientôt. James arrêta alors ce qu'il faisait pour partir à la recherche de Sirius dans les rayons.

Quand il le trouva, il était l'heure pour eux deux de partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle, mangèrent très rapidement puis s'éclipsèrent tranquillement pour rejoindre le Saule Cogneur.

Ils retrouvèrent un petit rat qui les attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes et qui les fit passer par le passage secret qui les menait à la cabane hurlante.

Une fois arrivé, l'animal se retransforma.

\- Il est dans la chambre, déclara Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier était toujours anxieux lors des nuits de pleine lune, il comprenait le danger que représentait sa présence auprès d'un loup-garou, mais il le faisait pour suivre le petit groupe. Néanmoins, ils avaient trouvé un arrangement quand Sirius et James avaient compris la peur de leur ami : celui-ci accompagnait Remus pour lui faire passer le passage secret, puis restait un peu pour ne pas le laisser seul et partait quand Sirius et James étaient là. Ensuite il allait recopier les cours que le loup-garou avait raté dans la journée.

Les premières années à Poudlard, Remus se débrouillait, mais ses amis s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il prenait du retard dans ses cours à cause de son problème de fourrure. Alors les années suivantes, ils avaient commencé à se relayer pour recopier tout ce que leur ami avait manqué, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, cette tâche ne revienne qu'à Peter.

Un hurlement à l'étage leur vint aux oreilles et les trois amis fermèrent leurs yeux. Ils ressentaient tous ce frisson en entendant leur ami souffrir.

Peter ne resta pas plus longtemps, il les salua puis se retransforma avant de partir vers la sortie.

James souffla un bon coup et tenta de calmer son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler. A chaque pleine lune, il était partagé entre l'horreur, celle d'entendre son ami souffrir, l'adrénaline, celle causée par les courses poursuites qui auraient lieu toute la nuit, et la peur, celle que l'un de ses amis, ou lui, finisse blessé avant le petit matin.

\- On y va ? fit Sirius d'une voix faible en tapant sur le bras de Cornedrue.

Ce dernier acquiesça et les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre.

Remus était là, allongé sur le lit. Il était tout en sueur et respirait avec difficultés.

James et Sirius, allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils devaient désormais attendre que leur ami devienne une créature de la lune. Pour le moment, celle-ci n'était pas encore haute dans le ciel et ainsi, la transformation commençait à peine. Remus avait pour le moment un peu plus de poil que d'habitude, mais nul doute que d'autres choses changeaient dans son corps car il souffrait, preuves en étaient ses hurlements.

Puis enfin, les deux amis entendirent les craquements d'os, provoqués par les changements des membres du loup-garou.

La première fois que James avait assisté à la transformation de son ami, il avait failli vomir tant le spectacle était atroce à voir et à entendre. Maintenant, il essayait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait, pour son bien-être et celui de Remus.

Sirius et Remus prirent leur forme d'animagus quand ils furent plus que tous les deux avec le loup-garou en pleine transformation. James sortit à l'extérieur de la maison et attendit près de la forêt, tandis que Sirius restait dans la chambre.

Le but était que Patmol conduise Lunard jusqu'à Cornedrue pour que les trois amis aillent se promener entre les arbres tout en s'assurant que le loup-garou ne s'approche pas d'un être humain ou d'une autre créature. Ainsi, les nuits de pleine lune se résumaient en une succession de courses poursuites éreintantes entre Remus et ses deux amis.

Ce soir-là, ils coururent longtemps avant que James ne fasse une pause au bord d'une rivière. Chaque nuit, Sirius et lui s'arrêtaient le temps de boire un peu, puis la chasse reprenait.

\- Il est particulièrement en forme ce soir, déclara Sirius qui tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

James acquiesça et se pencha pour boire l'eau fraîche du ruisseau. Patmol suivit son exemple et les deux amis entendirent au loin le loup-garou hurler à la lune.

\- Il est assez loin, on peut encore boire, remarqua Cornedrue.

Ce dernier finit de se rafraîchir puis décida de prendre un peu de temps pour lui et s'assit sur un rocher. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui en silence et tous deux regardèrent les étoiles.

Puis, sans crier gare, Patmol se tourna vers son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

James le repoussa aussitôt.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il en se levant du rocher.

\- Toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'étonna Sirius, avec un air visiblement blessé.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça te dérangeait pas l'autre fois alors je me suis dit que peut-être...

Mais un grognement les stoppèrent dans leur discussion. Sans se concerter, ils se retransformèrent aussitôt et fuirent dans les bois, Remus juste derrière eux.

Patmol suivit Cornedrue pendant de longs mètres, mais le cerf arriva à sauter au dessus d'un arbre centenaire couché que le chien dut contourner. Les quelques secondes de son mouvement suffirent au loup-garou pour le dépasser et pour partir en chasse derrière James.

Les deux allaient vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Si vite que Sirius les perdit de vue à un moment et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu leur trace.

Il les suivait, grâce à son flair, mais dut se rendre compte qu'il était toujours trop loin. Trop de distance le séparait lui de ses amis.

Ainsi, après plus d'une heure à tenter de les retrouver, il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il prit donc la décision de rentrer au château.

.oOo.

James regarda le loup-garou qui dormait paisiblement dans la cabane hurlante.

La nuit avait été longue et épuisante et le jeune homme devait encore trouver de la force pour rentrer jusqu'à son dortoir.

Sa main alla se poser contre son épaule et lorsqu'il la retira, il remarqua le sang sur ses doigts.

Durant sa course poursuite avec Remus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu Sirius. Il avait alors légèrement freiné et le loup-garou en avait profité pour lui donner un coup de patte. James avait repris aussitôt sa chevauchée en ignorant la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait.

Cependant, alors que son ami venait enfin de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les dégâts. Avec soulagement, il se rendit compte que la blessure, bien qu'elle soit un peu vilaine à voir, n'était pas trop profonde.

Il soupira et prit le chemin du retour.

Ce fut résigné qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il saignait beaucoup trop pour gérer sa blessure seul et si pour aller mieux, il allait devoir subir quelques remontrances de Poppy, ce n'était pas bien grave. Une petite voix dans sa tête fit la remarque que cela repoussait également son retour dans le dortoir.

Sur tout le chemin qui le séparait de la salle de soin, il pensa à son ami et à ce qu'il avait fait pendant leur petite pause. Quelques temps avant, James avait eu des doutes à cause de ses flash, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sirius l'embrasse comme cela, sans prévenir, comme si c'était naturel. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté ce genre de choses avant ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine Madame Pomfresh lui arriver dessus comme un cognard.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle le fit s'asseoir et constata les dégâts sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? le gronda-t-elle.

\- Oh... vous savez, j'ai eu un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir et quand j'ai vu la blessure, j'ai cru que je pourrais tenir jusqu'à demain mais en fait non...

James se giffla mentalement. Il n'était vraiment pas aussi bon que Sirius pour les mensonges. Qui pourrait croire que les trois estafilades qu'il avait sur le bras provenaient du Quidditch ? Surtout quand tout le personnel de Poudlard était au courant qu'il ne s'entraînait plus à cause de ses retenues le soir. Et puis débarquer à plus de trois heures du matin avec une plaie saignant abondamment n'était vraiment pas crédible.

Au final, personne à part Dumbledore n'était au courant que le groupe de maraudeurs sortait les nuits de pleine lune. Aussi, Poppy lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle ne croyait pas en son mensonge, mais ne fit aucune réflexion pour le plus grand soulagement de James.

Ce dernier se fit soigner rapidement et une fois que l'infirmière lui mit son bandage, il rejoignit la tour des Gryffondor, sans prévenir Pomfresh qui avait refusé qu'il quitte le lit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant que Sirius ne sorte en flèche de son lit pour lui sauter dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chuchota-t-il en voyant le bandage de son ami.

\- Rien de très grave, répondit-il en allant vers sa malle.

Il attrapa son pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois changé, il retourna dans le dortoir et remarqua que Sirius était dans son lit et le fixait. James ne fit aucun commentaire et alla jusqu'au sien, ferma les rideaux, signe qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler, et se mit sous les draps en étouffant un gémissement de douleur lié à son épaule.

.oOo.

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit de Sirius était vide. Cela l'arrangea bien car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire s'il se retrouvait en face de son ami. Comment pouvait-il réagir face à son comportement ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être embarrassé, surpris, troublé. Ce baiser l'avait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily. D'un baiser, il la salua, en ignorant le regard de Sirius sur eux. Ce dernier se leva et partit dans un silence inconfortable.

James le suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il appréciait ou non la distance que mettait son ami entre eux deux.

\- Alors ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce. Comment s'est passée la nuit ?

L'homme à lunettes se tourna subitement vers sa petite-amie. Il commença à paniquer. Patmol avait-il dit quelque chose les concernant ? Était-elle au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

\- Hein ? Comment ? bafouilla James. Sirius t'a rien dit ?

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Il ne t'a rien raconté ?

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant ses nerfs retomber.

\- James ! appela Lily avec une voix anxieuse.

\- Non rien, j'ai juste eu l'épaule blessée, dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

Il savait qu'il mentait par omission à sa petite-amie, mais il se devait de régler cette affaire seul et d'être sûr que tout allait bien avant de parler de sa mésaventure avec Sirius.

Alors il mangea, en ignorant le regard scrutateur de Lily et alla au premier cours de la journée, un faux sourire aux lèvres, car il était totalement perdu et anxieux au fond de lui.

Sirius, pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, s'installa toute la journée auprès de Peter dans les salles de classe et laissa son meilleur ami seul. Remus, pour sa part, passait la journée à l'infirmerie pour récupérer de sa nuit.

James ne fit aucun commentaire et lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque le soir, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Lily arriva peu avant que Madame Pince ne ferme la pièce. Ainsi, elle et James allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle tous les deux, Sirius étant parti devant pour ne pas rester trop proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ? demanda Lily.

\- Je sais pas, il est bizarre depuis ce matin...

C'était une demi-vérité, mais c'était tout ce dont était capable James.

\- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

\- Non ! s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Lily le regarda avec suspicion et James se sentit obligé de continuer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça lui passera et tout redeviendra à la normale.

C'était ce qu'il se disait depuis de longues heures. Que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Cependant, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Sirius avait voulu l'embrasser, ni le fait qu'il avait eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Alors est-ce que vraiment tout pouvait redevenir normal ? Non il ne le pensait pas.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et remarquèrent l'absence de Patmol à leur table. Peter leur expliqua qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté dans la Grande Salle.

James était inquiet. Qu'allait devenir leur amitié et comment devaient-ils se comporter l'un envers l'autre ?

Le soir même, il se retrouvait à travailler sur la table basse. Comme à chaque fois, James était là, en face du feu de cheminée, à passer de moments de réflexion à moments d'écriture, mais pour une fois, Sirius n'était pas à côté de lui. Souvent, son ami débarquait pour le tirer de ses révisions.

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui-ci arriva quand minuit approcha. Il s'assit sur le canapé, en silence et regarda le feu de cheminée.

James ne dit aucun mot mais le fixait par moment, alternant entre lui, le feu et ses parchemins.

\- On peut aller faire un tour ? demanda Sirius tout à coup.

L'homme à lunettes acquiesça et suivit son ami qui partait déjà dans le couloir.

Dans le calme, ils rejoignirent le haut de la tour d'astronomie où ils s'assirent, l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence étouffant.

James regardait son ami comme si c'était la première fois. Il connaissait par cœur ses cheveux noirs, bouclés et toujours bien coiffé, mais aussi ses prunelles grises si pétillantes, néanmoins, il y avait une certaine tristesse dans son regard qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis que sa mère l'avait renié.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, déclara Sirius sérieusement.

C'était étrange de le voir si stoïque, si posé, si réfléchi et si stressé aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Le silence reprit ses droits le temps que l'un des deux hommes ne se décide à dire tout haut ce qui n'allait pas. Puis enfin, James lança :

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui t'est passé par la tête hier soir.

\- Mais enfin... l'autre soir tu ne m'avais pas repoussé comme ça !

\- Quel autre soir ?

\- La réserve, tu sais bien !

James blanchit. Il ne se rappelait pas de cette soirée et se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu là un élément important de ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la réserve.

\- Je veux, je veux, je veux ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Justement, non, murmura James totalement perdu.

\- Comment ça non ?

La tristesse dans les prunelles grises laissa place à de la colère.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la réserve. Je me souviens qu'on a bu, beaucoup, qu'on a ri et après... trou noir.

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? répliqua sèchement Sirius.

\- Non ! J'avais bien l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé, mais j'ignore quoi !

Sirius se leva et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il semblait vraiment remonté et James comprenait que son oubli vexait son ami.

\- On a fait quoi ?! s'énerva l'homme à lunettes en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en rappeler !

\- J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas ! hurla-t-il.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas te souvenir.

\- Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'on avait trop bu !

Sirius ne regardait plus son ami, il était tellement en colère qu'il avait envie de coller son poing dans la figure de James. Ce dernier sentait bien qu'il était sur les nerfs et qu'il devait faire attention.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut oublier toute une nuit !

\- Mais merde Sirius, c'est pas la première fois que je ne me rappelle pas de nos nuits alcoolisées...

James regretta d'être venu, car les yeux qui avaient autrefois laissé apercevoir de nombreux sentiments, dégageaient désormais une profonde déception. Il avait blessé son ami et s'en voulait.

\- Sirius...

\- Tu sais quoi... c'est peut-être mieux que tu aies oublié. Ça n'avait peut-être pas tant d'importance que ça.

Patmol n'attendit aucune réponse et repartit dans le couloir, en ignorant les appels de son ami qui resta en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le cœur lourd.

Plus rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant.

.oOo.

Deux semaines passèrent, James voyait Sirius s'éloigner de lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Il avait bien tenté de se concentrer, d'essayer de se rappeler ce qui avait pu être dit ou vécu lors de cette soirée oubliée, mais rien ne revenait à part ces légers flash où Sirius était proche de lui.

Il se doutait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, sinon Sirius n'aurait jamais tenté de le faire la nuit de pleine lune, mais James craignait quelque chose d'autre ne se soit passé.

Sans doute resterait-il dans l'ignorance, car à chaque fois qu'il interrogeait son ami sur cette fameuse soirée, il ne lui répondait pas.

Alors Sirius s'éloignait des maraudeurs, à tel point que personne ne comprenait et ne savait quoi faire pour le garder auprès d'eux. Seul James n'insistait pas, car il connaissait, plus ou moins, la cause et n'avait aucune idée de la manière de garder leur relation intacte.

Ainsi, même le soir, alors qu'ils passaient leur retenue ensemble, James parlait dans le vide. Il tentait parfois de discuter, de renouer leurs liens, en vain. Sirius se fermait à toute discussion pour le plus grand désespoir de son ami.

Un jour, James s'était énervé contre Sirius, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait tenté de le faire réagir, de le forcer à lui raconter la soirée qu'ils avaient partagée tous les deux. Il avait voulu savoir, comprendre une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi il perdait son meilleur ami.

Mais Patmol avait gardé le silence et c'était ce silence qui faisait peur à Cornedrue, car plus les jours passaient, plus il avait peur que leur soirée forte alcoolisée soit allée trop loin. La colère de son ami ne pouvait être liée qu'à quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait et ce ne pouvait pas être anodin.

Puis un soir, Madame Pince réunit les deux hommes dans un rayon et leur annonça de vive voix :

\- Votre retenue touche à sa fin. Je vous laisse finir les rangements que vous avez commencés et vous déguerpissez. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

James, insouciant, se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un sourire. Heureux d'entendre que leur punition se terminait enfin. Mais Sirius ne jeta même pas un regard dans sa direction. Il retourna à sa tâche pour la finir puis partit sans un mot pour qui que ce soit.

L'homme à lunettes en fit de même en tentant d'ignorer ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

Lily accueillit son petit-ami avec plaisir. Contrairement à lui, elle avait compté les jours de retenue et savait qu'il venait de finir sa punition. James l'embrassa et tous les deux allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Il souriait et riait par moment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'allait devenir son amitié avec Sirius. Il se rendait compte également que toute cette histoire commençait à mettre en péril sa relation amoureuse. Lily ne disait rien, mais elle laissait James s'éloigner. Ce dernier était moins présent et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sirius plutôt que sur elle. Si elle en était blessée, elle ne disait rien et doucement, leur couple commençait à manquer de communication.

.oOo.

Les jours passèrent, la retenue était désormais loin et Sirius également. Celui-ci ne parlait plus à aucun des maraudeurs et James allait de plus en plus mal en voyant son meilleur ami ne plus être présent. Il était bien trop proche de lui pour supporter de le faire souffrir et être éloigné de lui. Cependant ce n'était pas son choix, c'était celui de Sirius.

Lily n'arrivait plus à parler avec James, car il était souvent de mauvaise humeur. Alors elle aussi s'éloignait.

Ce fut pour cela qu'un soir, Cornedrue prit la décision d'aller voir Sirius.

Ce dernier était assis à une petite table dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, loin du canapé où était James et loin du dortoir où se trouvaient les autres maraudeurs.

L'homme à lunettes arriva et lui montra deux bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu. Avec une voix hésitante, il lui fit :

\- Ca te dit d'aller dans la tour d'astronomie ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On pourrait peut-être parler...

Sirius soupira et se leva. D'un signe de main, il montra la sortie pour l'inviter à partir.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence gênant et James tenta de chercher les mots qu'il pourrait dire afin de débloquer la situation. C'était un peu la carte de la dernière chance concernant leur amitié, il le sentait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point culminant de la tour, ils s'assirent au sol côte à côte.

\- Tu comptes l'oublier cette soirée ou pas ? demanda Sirius avec une voix remplie de reproches.

Il attrapa une bouteille et l'ouvrit avant de boire au goulot.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commença Cornedrue un peu hésitant.

\- J'en ai que faire de tes excuses...

\- Siri'... tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

Patmol rit d'un rire sans joie.

\- On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, continua James avec un regard tendre. Depuis notre première année on ne s'est jamais lâchés, pas à un seul moment ! On a fait toutes les bêtises ensemble, on a eu toutes nos retenues ensemble.

Sirius eut un léger rire qui redonna confiance à son ami.

\- On a tenté tous les deux d'être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Mais un seul d'entre nous a été pris, précisa l'homme aux cheveux bouclés en levant son regard vers lui.

\- En effet, ricana son ami. Tout le monde trouve que l'on est un exemple d'amitié.

Le sourire de Patmol s'évanouit et son regard devint fuyant.

\- Ecoute, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, avoua James d'une voix basse. Tu es trop important pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre et j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est possible tu penses ?

Sirius resta un moment assis, dans le silence, à réfléchir, avant de se lever, bouteille en main et murmurer :

\- Je ne pense pas.

Et il sortit de la tour en laissant James seul, avec la dernière bouteille. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et avec le cœur remplit de tristesse, il la but en entier. En essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de perdre une amitié importante à ses yeux et qu'il devait surmonter cette épreuve pour avancer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas d'autres amis ? Et ce même si Sirius restait Sirius, le premier garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train lors de sa première année, celui qui lui tendait la main dans les moments les plus durs, celui qui resterait son premier ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, il rentra dans la tour, ivre. Il prit la décision d'essayer de passer à autre chose et que Lily avait trop souffert par sa faute, qu'il devait tenter de se racheter.

Ou était-ce juste son esprit embrumé qui tentait de trouver une solution à un problème sans réponse.

.oOo.

Le soleil refaisait son apparition à Poudlard, le printemps prenait sa place doucement et les fleurs bourgeonnaient avec grâce. Tout semblait au beau fixe, Sirius était là, seul dans l'herbe, à lire un livre de métamorphose et à espérer comprendre le sort qu'ils étudiaient en cours afin de remplir son devoir.

Les examens approchaient également, les ASPIC étaient dans moins d'un mois et il avait peur de les rater. D'habitude, il révisait avec ses amis, mais depuis plus de longues semaines, il avait préféré l'éloignement. Alors il tentait de travailler seul, même si les résultats n'étaient pas probants.

Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup cet air pur, encore un peu frais mais agréable.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, se fut pour que ses prunelles se posent sur le couple non loin.

Il voyait James enlacer Lily. Elle souriait et semblait heureuse. Lily lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis le Gryffondor put entendre le rire léger et si beau du jeune homme brun.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, James pouvait facilement oublier les soirées lorsqu'elles étaient trop fortement alcoolisées, mais il aurait aimé que l'autre homme se rappelle du moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela avait été particulier pour lui et avait tout changé dans ses sentiments à son égard.

James était devenu... plus important. Après tout, il était celui qui, rien qu'en souriant, lui donnait envie de faire de même. Celui qui lui avait ouvert sa porte dès qu'il avait appris que sa famille l'avait renié. Celui avec qui il partageait tout.

Il se détestait d'avoir perdu la chose qui était devenue la plus importante dans son monde.

Et maintenant, il se sentait seul. Mais c'était là un mal pour un bien. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Alors comment pouvait-il expliquer ce sentiment de solitude ? Il avait beau être entouré de certains Gryffondor, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Et voir le couple Evans-Potter ne l'aidait pas. Lui aussi aurait aimé lui murmurer dans l'oreille, lui aussi aurait aimé le serrer contre lui, lui aussi aurait aimé l'embrasser et sentir son odeur.

Lui qui avait eu l'habitude des coups d'un soir, il avait désormais envie de se poser et d'avoir l'impression de compter réellement pour quelqu'un. Lui dont la famille l'avait renié, il n'avait plus que ses amis et il aurait aimé être important pour eux, surtout pour James. Il voulait qu'on lui donne l'impression d'être unique et de pouvoir faire le bonheur de cette personne.

Il aurait aimé que cette personne soit James...

Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il était exceptionnel et qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait aimé qu'il le choisisse lui, au détriment de Lily.

Cette dernière remarqua le regard qu'il posait sur eux. Aussitôt, il détourna les yeux et continua sa lecture. Cependant, c'était trop tard, la jeune femme se leva et alla vers lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était éloigné des maraudeurs, elle était venue le voir de temps en temps pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais comment lui dire qu'il voulait l'homme qu'elle avait. Elle était son amie également, belle, gentille et elle ne méritait pas non plus qu'on lui brise le cœur.

\- Salut, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

James les regarda au loin, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour la métamorphose ?

\- Non c'est bon, merci, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle resta un peu dans le silence avant de s'appuyer un peu sur lui pour qu'il la regarde. Il lui fallut un moment, mais Sirius finit par céder et fixa les deux prunelles vertes.

\- Tu es toujours décidé à rester loin de nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Explique-moi...

\- Je ne peux pas.

Sirius soupira, ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac. Il voulait partir, mais Lily lui tint le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu sais, ça fait du mal à tout le monde de te voir loin, surtout à James.

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme à lunettes, mais remarqua qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait dû partir en voyant que sa petite-amie voulait s'entretenir avec lui.

\- Ce n'est facile pour personne tu sais, souffla Sirius d'une voix blessée.

\- Alors reviens !

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je ne peux pas ! s'énerva Sirius en se tournant vivement vers elle.

Lily semblait blessée, mais pas autant que Sirius qui voulait tout lui dire. Mais quelles conséquences cela aurait ?

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? rassura la rouquine.

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Le problème est entre toi et James, c'est ça ?

Sirius fixa les orbes émeraudes et osa lui répondre :

\- Oui...

Lily hocha la tête, contente de voir que son ami commençait à parler.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ? Ou fait quelque chose ?

\- Lily...

\- Écoute, tu as besoin de parler et moi j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je peux tout entendre, même le pire.

Sirius ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi avouer. Devait-il tout dire à son amie, au risque de la blesser et de provoquer un changement inopiné, ou se taire ? Après tout, la fin d'année approchait et il pourrait très bien dire adieu aux maraudeurs afin de partir loin pour tourner la page.

Seulement pouvait-il tourner la page sur sept années ?

\- J'aimerais être à ta place, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Lily fixa Sirius avec un regard d'incompréhension, mais ce dernier ne vit rien car il préféra garder les paupières fermées pour ne pas craquer pendant son discours.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme toi et prendre James dans mes bras. J'aimerais pouvoir être celui qui le fait sourire, le fait rire et fait son bonheur. J'aimerais vraiment être à ta place. Vraiment.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna ses prunelles grises vers celles émeraudes. Il s'attendait à plein de choses : des hurlements, de l'indignation, du jugement ou même être ignoré. Cependant, Lily ne fit rien de tout ça, à la place, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et murmura :

\- Je suis désolée.

Car c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

.oOo.

Lily était assise à la table des Gryffondor, elle mangeait tranquillement tout en regardant son petit-ami discuter avec Peter de la nuit de pleine lune qui avait lieu le soir même. Parfois, il lançait des regards vers l'autre bout de la table ou se trouvait Sirius. Cela faisait quelques jours que ce dernier avait avoué ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami et depuis, la rouquine cogitait.

Elle voyait bien que James déprimait depuis que Sirius et lui étaient en froid. Et bien qu'au départ, elle eut l'impression qu'elle réussissait à lui remonter le moral, les paroles de Patmol avaient changé son regard.

Elle avait porté plus d'attention sur son copain. Puis elle avait commencé à tout voir. Ses faux sourires, qui se fanaient quand il croyait qu'elle détournait le regard. La tristesse qui régnait dans ses orbes et la culpabilité quand il la regardait. Sa façon de se crisper quand elle l'embrassait. Toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait ignorées pendant longtemps, sans doute pour éviter de souffrir.

Lily devait accepter la réalité et tout doucement elle se la répétait : James ne l'aimait plus et elle ne faisait plus son bonheur.

\- James, appela-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa petite-amie et avec un sourire lui répondit :

\- Oui ?

\- On fait un tour ?

James acquiesça et suivit Lily. Son sourire se fana lorsque la rouquine détourna légèrement le regard, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter.

Tous deux sortirent dans la cour, déserte à cette heure du midi. La jeune femme s'assit sur un banc et son petit-ami la copia. Elle respira profondément avant de tourner son regard vers celui de l'homme.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle anxieuse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

\- A quoi ?

\- A toi.

James déglutit avec difficultés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

Lily prit la main de copain dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour poser un baiser dessus.

\- Tu n'es plus le même, osa-t-elle dire en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Depuis le début de ta retenue avec Sirius, et encore plus depuis qu'il s'est éloigné, tu as changé.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été moins présent et moins proche, mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas James. Tu dois parler avec Sirius.

\- J'ai déjà essayé !

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ce qu'il ressentait, ce que lui voulait ?

\- Comment ça ?

Lily soupira et détourna le regard.

\- Tu dois tenter de le comprendre James. Parle lui.

Cornedrue serra la main de Lily et acquiesça, mais elle ne le vit pas. A la place, elle se leva et partit vers l'intérieur du château, en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Peut-être venait-elle d'envoyer James dans les bras de Sirius, mais elle voulait que son petit-ami soit heureux, même si pour cela, leur relation devait cesser.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et sans le vouloir, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa platement avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Ce dernier lui sourit et la pardonna. Lily, troublée, se demanda si Merlin ne lui envoyait pas des signes par moment.

.oOo.

Le soir même, James attendait devant le Saule Cogneur. Il était anxieux car il espérait pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Sirius. Néanmoins, il craignait que celui-ci ne vienne pas. Lorsque Peter arriva, il lui confirma que ses doutes étaient fondés.

Alors les deux amis rejoignirent la cabane hurlante, Peter anxieux, car il allait passer toute la nuit en compagnie de Remus, James le cœur lourd, car il se demandait s'il pouvait encore sauver quelque chose entre lui et Sirius.

Ils assistèrent à la transformation de leur ami, puis partirent dans la forêt.

La nuit lui parut longue pour la première fois et terriblement maussade.

Il laissa même Peter s'occuper de Remus pour le ramener jusqu'à son abri et s'éclipsa afin de rentrer au château.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir, Sirius était dans son lit, encore éveillé, à lire un livre de potions. Il était vraiment très studieux depuis qu'il s'était éloigné des maraudeurs, mais sans doute avait-il trouvé là une occupation qui l'empêchait de trop penser.

\- Hey... salua James d'une voix faible.

Sirius leva son regard vers l'homme à lunettes et le rebaissa aussitôt. Cornedrue se rappela de sa discussion avec Lily et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier crispa ses mains sur la couverture de son livre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- On peut parler ? demanda James.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De toi, de nous, de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius soupira, ferma son livre et se leva de son lit.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout.

\- Mais merde James, je suis pas ta pensine ! dit Patmol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mettre en colère dès qu'on lui reparlait des événements passés.

\- Non, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je suis en train de te perdre ! Ce que je refuse !

Sirius était là, debout, devant son lit à fixer James du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait faire ou encore s'il devait juste se taire.

\- Lily m'a dit de retenter de te parler. Elle m'a dit que je devais essayer de comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Alors parle-moi, dis-moi tout.

Patmol soupira et commença à réfléchir. Après tout, il avait avoué tous ses sentiments à Lily et elle amenait James auprès de lui tout en sachant ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il devait tout raconter ? Ou qu'elle lui laissait champ libre ?

Un peu fébrile, il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tout. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la réserve, ce qui a changé depuis entre nous et ce que tu attends pour la suite.

Sirius ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et dit enfin à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé plus d'un mois auparavant :

\- On a couché ensemble dans la réserve.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers James pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier acquiesça timidement en se rendant compte que ce qu'il craignait était bien arrivé.

\- Je m'en doutais, avoua Cornedrue. J'aimerais me rappeler, je te jure que j'aimerais me rappeler et je cherche encore cette nuit-là dans mes souvenirs. Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé... ça c'est pas anodin et je veux me rappeler.

Sirius sentit la sincérité dans la voix de son ami, celui-ci cherchait désespérément des réponses et Patmol était désormais le seul à les lui donner.

Alors il s'approcha et sans réfléchir, posa ses lèvres sur celles de James. Ce dernier, à la différence de la dernière fois, le laissa faire. Sirius, en sentant que son ami ne comptait pas le stopper, mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns en bataille tandis que l'autre alla se poser sur sa nuque.

Avec douceur, il approfondit le baiser et commença à sentir son cœur s'affoler quand James répondit avec ardeur.

Ce baiser devenait une révélation pour ce dernier. Un torrent d'émotions déferlait en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Il avait l'impression qu'il découvrait enfin la véritable passion. Même avec Lily, il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela.

Il se recula hâtivement en se rappelant soudain qu'il avait une petite-amie et qu'il la trompait en embrassant son meilleur ami. Devait-il seulement l'appeler encore « meilleur ami » alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il refusait de s'avouer qu'il était devenu bien plus.

Sirius fut troublé quand James s'écarta, ce dernier s'expliqua rapidement :

\- Je dois parler avec Lily.

Il se leva, alla chercher son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir de prendre une douche froide qui calmerait ses ardeurs. Le tout en ignorant le regard perdu de Sirius sur lui.

Malgré tout, James pensa toute la nuit à ce baiser qui était une sorte de révélation pour lui. Dire qu'il avait aimé était un euphémisme, il aurait voulu continuer et peut-être même eu envie de se rappeler de leur nuit dans la réserve en entier... Sauf que ce ne serait pas honnête pour Lily s'il faisait ça.

.oOo.

Lily était assise dans l'herbe, à regarder le lac quand James arriva. Elle était dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas que son petit-ami venait de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit sa main qu'elle vit sa présence.

\- James, murmura-t-elle en le regardant tendrement.

L'homme se pencha et embrassa doucement la tempe de la jeune femme.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, déclara Cornedrue, la voix peu sûre.

Elle acquiesça tout en regardant l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Depuis que Lily avait dit à son petit-ami de parler avec Sirius, elle se doutait que ce moment arriverait.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime, avoua-t-elle rapidement avant que James n'ouvre la bouche. Et c'est parce que je t'aime assez, que je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Lily...

\- Dis-le vite et ça ira, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

James détourna le regard et fixa à son tour le lac. Il se demanda si Lily savait déjà ce qui était arrivé, ou alors s'en doutait-elle. Elle lui avait dit d'aller voir Sirius, mais avait-elle su avant même qu'il y aille ce qu'il se passerait ?

\- Sirius et moi nous sommes embrassés.

Lily acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pas de colère, mais de tristesse. Malgré qu'elle sache que son histoire avec James pouvait se finir, cela restait dur à accepter.

\- Tu tiens à lui, chuchota-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation.

James acquiesça timidement.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui te rend heureux, souffla Lily. Même si cela veut dire me quitter. Je l'accepte.

Elle ne put se retenir plus et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle tenta de les essuyer au fur et à mesure qu'elles roulaient sur sa peau, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses.

\- Lily...

James prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il caressa tendrement son dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

\- Je te le jure, j'accepterai ton choix, promit-elle. Alors dis-le.

L'homme, la gorge serrée, dut alors prendre une décision.

\- Je souhaite que notre histoire se finisse...

\- Très bien, maintenant pars s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui et le poussa légèrement. Elle voulait fondre en larmes sans se retenir comme en ce moment-là, pleurer son histoire d'amour avec James, mais pas en sa compagnie.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule, murmura James, dépité.

\- Si, tu le dois. J'ai besoin de respirer et toi tu dois dire à Sirius que tu veux être avec lui.

Lily lui fit un sourire, malgré ses larmes et lui embrassa les deux joues avec tendresse.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, dit-il le cœur lourd.

\- Je sais...

\- Je suis désolé Lily...

\- Tu mérites d'être heureux et Sirius pourra faire ton bonheur. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

James hésita à partir, mais la jeune femme lui re demanda de s'en aller une dernière fois. Alors avec une tristesse non feinte, il partit en direction du château. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné d'elle, il se tourna vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule et même au loin, il pouvait reconnaître Severus. Ce dernier semblait la consoler et James le remercia mentalement d'être là pour elle, car lui ne pouvait pas l'être.

.oOo.

Le soir même, James avait laissé un mot sur le lit de Sirius, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Alors il était là, au milieu des étagères, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains moites par le stress. Il espérait vraiment que son ami vienne.

Il dut patienter une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre du bruit et enfin de voir apparaître Sirius devant lui.

\- James ? Tu voulais qu'on se voit ?

Cornedrue montra de sa main le sol. Il y avait quelques bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu mais très peu, à côté se trouvait aussi du jus de citrouille.

\- Un peu alcoolisée, mais pas trop... ricana James avec un regard hésitant vers Sirius.

Ce dernier s'avança et fixa de ses prunelles grises son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ce soir, je veux me rappeler de tout.

James s'approcha de son ami et en tentant d'oublier ses inquiétudes, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Patmol et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste et court, mais qui venait de lui cette fois-ci. Même s'il était timide dans ses gestes, Sirius y voyait bien les intentions de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il tout de même quand James s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

\- Que mieux de me rappeler de tout, j'aimerais revivre cette soirée.

James attrapa la main de Sirius et l'attira vers lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait cette histoire avec son meilleur ami, mais il ressentait quelque chose de tellement fort à son égard qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Alors cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour, avec tendresse et sobriété. Et ce fut le début d'une relation qui connut des hauts et des bas, mais qui dura longtemps car même après de longues années, James et Sirius ressentaient toujours ce torrent d'émotions qui les chavirait à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Lily, avec le temps, avait réussi à tourner la page sur sa relation qu'elle avait eu avec James. Aussi avait-elle trouvé du réconfort auprès de Severus qui fut heureux de retrouver son amie.

Cette soirée arrosée, la première qu'ils avaient passée dans la réserve, fut le commencement de tout et malgré la tristesse qu'elle avait pu apporter, au final ne restaient que de la joie et de l'amour.

Et James ne regretta jamais son choix d'avoir voulu se rappeler.

FIN

.oOo.

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

_Et des bisous à tous. A bientôt !_


End file.
